Beauty and the Beast-- HP STYLE!
by Lily Lightening
Summary: Not sure if it should be under Humor or General...OK this is Beauty and the Beast HARRY POTTER STYLE! Well, actually Draco style lol . Yes I know it is SHORT, it's a PROLOGUE!! Please R/R!!
1. Default Chapter Title

Beauty and the Beast-Harry Potter Style!!  
  
  
  
A/N- OK, yes this is VERY short! I know! This is evenutally going to be a Princess (she has no name yet lol), and Draco fic lol. Please R/R!!  
  
Disclaimer- Things that sound familiar don't belong to me!  
  
  
  
PROLOGUE:  
  
  
  
A Long time ago, in England far, far away (A/N- I live in New York, England is quite a drive lol) lived a Princess who was very selfish and very cruel. Apart from being a Princess, she was also a powerful witch, who treated her house-elves badly.   
One day a weak house-elf arrived at her doorstep. She begged the Princess to let her stay the night, and out of the cold. Her payment was one very oddly colored Burtie Blott's Every Flavored Bean. The Princess-Witch laughed in her face.   
  
"How dare you try and pay me with a funky looking Bean! That could be earwax for all I know!" The Witch was about to shut the door in her face, when a glow admitted from the house-elf.   
  
"You stupid girl!" The house-elf exclaimed, "I was testing your character!" The house-elf began to transform into a centaur. (I have no clue if they have anymore powers besides reading the stars so go along with me!).  
  
"For your show of poor character, I shall revoke your magical powers from you. You must fall in love with a wizard, full- blooded, by your twenty-first birthday, or you shall remain a squib FOREVER!!   
  
  
  
A/N-Haha! Interesting huh? Please R/R!  



	2. Default Chapter Title

Beauty and the Beast- Harry Potter Style!!   
  
  
A/N- OK, first I have been asked, why isn't Draco the beast? Well, because I like it better this way!!-I know who the Princess is! (yay!)-I don't know if I will give it away just yet--maybe I will leave it until the end, and you will just have to guess! I am not quite sure. Thanks everyone for reviewing! And for all you D/H shippers, don't worry, I have an idea (wow, that's rare!)! I am inventing (or at least trying to) ways to place HP characters into fairy tales, but not in a logical way. THAT'S WHY DRACO ISN'T THE BEAST!! If anyone wants to invent the story that Draco is the beast, please do! And don't forget to send me it! Oh yes, You know how people reviewed saying this should under 'Humor' for genre? You won't anymore.   
  
Disclaimer- JK owns anything that sounds familiar.   
  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
  
  
Lucius Malfoy was walking through the forest by his manor. It was a warm summer night, and his hair reflected off the moonlight. Lucius was heading deeper into the forest when suddenly, the moon was covered by the thick dark clouds. A large gust of wind blew, and ruffled his hair and his cloak. Lucius pulled his cloak tighter around him, as the temperature was dropping rapidly. The wind kept howling and the temperature continued to fall. The clouds became thicker and thicker, as did the trees when he walked deeper into the forest. Lucius, deciding it would be better to turn around and head home, was astonished when he saw a small snowflake fall from the sky.  
  
'What the?!' he thought, as the snow fell harder. Before he knew it a large blizzard had began to stir, the snow so thick, he couldn't see where he was going. Lucius reached into his pocket, looking for his wand. To his surprise, it was gone!   
  
"Damn it!" he screamed to the snow. He was stuck in the storm, with a barely- weather resistant cloak and no wand. Lucius stopped walking. He heard a noise behind him. He squinted into the snow, there had to be at least a dozen wolves standing atop a large boulder. Lucius did the only thing that seemed logical to him, he ran. He dodged and cut around the trees, careful not to slip on the forming ice. After what seemed like hours, he approached an enormous castle. It was old and worn down, it looked like someone hadn't been living there for ages. He stared nervously at the towering iron gate. It was once a shiny silver, but dulled and grayed over the years from weathering. Slowly he opened it and crept up to the castle.   
Looming before him was a high oak door with large, what seemed to be Hippogriff doorknockers. He hesitantly knocked one three times. The door creaked open as though by himself. He peered in.  
  
" 'Ello!" cried a cheerful voice. Lucius nearly jumped out of his Dragon hide boots. "Me name's Hagrid, Gamekeeper of this 'ere castle." Lucius looked up at the tall man. Scratch that, tall was an understatement. This man had to be at least twice the size of an average man, and at least five times the width. "Please, come on in!" He waved his hand in gesture. As Lucius walked in, he was greeted by a warm fire. Hagid whispered a warning to him, "Please, whatev'r yer do, keep yer voice down, the Mistress ain't keen on visitors." Lucius nodded nervously. There was a warm fire burning with lots of ash and smoke admitting from this. That was not good. Lucius was dreadfully allergic to smoke. Lucius pulled one of those "Aaahhh...Aaahhh...Aaahhh....CHOOOOO" things and shook up the whole castle. His sneeze echoed through the hallways.   
  
  
"Who's there!" Shouted an annoyed feminine voice. "WHO DARES ENTER MY CASTLE!" A petite yet fearful looking woman stepped out of the shadows. He couldn't see her face because a large cloak with a hood was draped around her. Lucius backed up against the wall, next to the mantle of the fireplace.   
  
"I...er, I didn't--" Lucius stuttered  
  
"You are not to be in my castle! Who sent you?!" The maiden questioned severely.   
  
"Who sent me?" Lucius asked. The figure loomed closer to him.   
  
"You are a wizard, I presume?" The Princess asked, leaning over him now, on her tiptoes. All Lucius could do was nod. There was an eerie silence as the woman checked him over. Lucius finally gained his voice.  
  
"What are you?" He asked, although he meant to say 'what are you', but the words came out wrong.  
  
"I," She answered he tone suspenseful, "I. Am. A. SQUIB!!" That did it, Lucius screamed like a little pansy. He cupped his hands over his mouth, and he fainted to the floor.  
  
* * *   
  
At Malfoy Manor, a handsome, silver haired boy was walking in the gardens. "I wonder where father could be?" he said in an innocent tone. He hummed a cheerful tune, and smelt the flowers on his way indoors.  
  
As he was walking in, all the servants were singing a happy song about their favorite master(Draco joined in as well:  
  
  
  
[Tune of: Belle ---- From the Disney Movie: BEAUTY AND THE BEAST!!!]  
  
  
  
Servants: Hullo! Hullo! Hullo! Hullo! Hullo!  
  
  
Draco: There goes the house-elf with his ears like always  
  
Big, large and working like hell,  
  
Everyday just the same,  
  
Maybe I'll hit him with my cane,  
  
That would be fun--  
  
  
  
(A/N--Yes, we are skipping the talking part!)  
  
  
  
  
House-elves: Look there he goes handsome, no question,  
  
  
His eyes, gray can't you tell?  
  
  
Winky: His ass I want to grab,  
  
  
Dobby: Are you sure he's not with Crabbe?  
  
  
(A/N--- Alright ENOUGH of that!! I tried to be funny and failed miserably...I will just go weep in my little corner...)  
  
* * *   
  
Lucius woke up on a damp, cold floor. 'Where am I?' he thought to himself.   
  
  
"Hello." Lucius looked up at the owner of the voice, he needn't though, he knew who it belonged to. THE SQUIB (dum dum dum!!!) ! "Guess what?" she asked, although not expecting an answer, "I have a prisoner! I have a prisoner! And a pureblooded wizard at that!..." She kept talking and talking, Lucius not really paying attention, but there few key words hit his ears. "...and you are going to fall in love with me and stay here forever!" That scared Lucius to say the least.  
  
  
"You can't be serious!" Lucius stammered.   
  
  
"No she can't" said a dog?! "Because I'm Sirius."  
  
  
(A/N- So Sorry bad attempt at a joke AGAIN! Ok scratch that...It doesn't exist OK?)   
  
  
The Princess cleared her throat, "You have to! Unless..." She thought,  
  
  
"Unless what?!" Lucius asked, "Unless what?"   
  
  
"Unless you have another pureblooded wizard I can fall in love with."  
  
  
Lucius thought for a moment, "My son! Take him, he's worthless anyway, poor heir if you ask me..." This time Lucius began talking to himself.   
  
  
The hidden lady, getting very pissed, said sternly, "Fine. Just get him!" She added one little side note. "If you don't, I WILL kill you." She smiled innocently under her cloak, Lucius just able to see her lips.   
  
  
Lucius ran out of the castle to his Manor.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N- OK this is horrible, A- I am NOT funny B- I am trying to make the characters act out of character, NOT WORKING C- It SNOWED in New York today!! (14 inches!) D- Is there a 'D'? Probably, I just forgot! OOO Yea! I wanted to get the story rolling, obviously didn't work, but don't worry, I know now who is under the cloak!   
  
  
  
  



End file.
